No Room At The Inn
by SwingKitten
Summary: Nearly 2 years after Lorelai rejected Max's proposal he unexpectedly re-enters her life.


N Room At The Inn  
By: Tiffany  
Pairing: Lorelai/Max  
Rating: PG-13  
Author's Note: This story is a Lorelai/Max fanfic set almost 2 years after Love, Daisies, and Troubadours ended. It's not my best work but I had fun writing it. I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
(Cut to Lorelai in the Chilton parking lot on a Friday afternoon in January. She is saying goodbye to Rory who is leaving for her senior class ski trip.)  
  
"I smell snow!" said Lorelai.  
  
"Me too," said Rory. I hope it snows at Killington. If it does the skiing conditions will be awesome!"  
  
"Well I know that we are in for a whopper. The weatherman was forecasting at least a foot of snow. It's a good thing I went shopping yesterday because if the roads are closed I won't starve."  
  
"Well you might considering that you are a horrible cook. No offense Mom but you couldn't cook to save your life."  
  
"I know. That's why I bought some frozen dinners. All you gotta do is pop them in the over or microwave and you have dinner. No cooking required!  
  
"That's good. She glances towards the busses. "They're loading in. I better get going. I'll see you on Wednesday. Bye Mom."  
  
"Bye sweetie. Have a great time! Don't fall and hurt yourself! Love you." Rory gets on the bus and Lorelai gets into her car to drive home.  
  
(Cut to Luke's later that afternoon.)  
  
"Luke," said Lorelai. Where's my coffee?"  
  
"It's coming," said Luke. Give me a minute."  
  
"Fine. But I need my caffeine!"  
  
"Here it is, Her hands her a cup of coffee. Don't have a heart attack."  
  
"I won't now that you've given me my coffee. You're the best."  
  
"I know. Look at that snow coming down," he said looking out the window at the swiftly falling snowflakes.  
  
"Looks like we are gonna get buried."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I hope not cause that means I won't be able to get my coffee!"  
  
"Oh what a shame."  
  
"Not funny."  
  
"I never said I was trying to be did I?"  
  
"No. Well I'm gonna get going before the snow gets any worse. Bye Luke."  
  
"Bye Lorelai."  
  
(Cut to Gilmore House later that evening.)  
  
"Where is the phone?" Lorelai yelled out loud to nobody in particular as she searched for the ringing cordless phone. "Aha! I found it! Hello?"  
  
"Hello Lorelai its Michel.  
  
"Hey Michel. Is something wrong at the inn?"  
  
"No. Not exactly. I have a small favor to ask you."  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"They closed the highway down about an hour ago because of the snow. All the traffic was directed to Stars Hollow and we filled up all the rooms here. There was only one person who did not get a room. I would offer him the couches but a family came in and I gave it to them just before he got here. I was wondering if the guest without a room could stay at your place. I talked to the owner and he said that you will be paid extra for it."  
  
"Well umm yeah. I guess the person can stay here on my couch. I'd offer to give them Rory's room but I know she would kill me if she found out. Just send them over whenever okay?"  
  
"Ok. The guest will be over soon. Thanks Lorelai."  
  
"No problem but you better really love me Michel."  
  
"I wouldn't go that far. Goodbye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
(Cut to Lorelai's house an hour later. The doorbell is ringing.)  
  
"Whoever it is just come it!" she yelled from upstairs in her room. She hears the door open and then shut. "I'll be down in a few minutes."  
  
"Ok," said a voice from downstairs.  
  
"Sorry about that," she said as she came down the stairs a few minutes later. "I was in the closet looking for the space heater and oh my God." Her voice trailed off as she reached the bottom of the stairs and saw who the person downstairs was. "Max?" she whispered.   
  
"Hello Lorelai," he said turning around.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was the guest at the inn without a room. I was on my home from the class I teach in Stamford and they closed the highway."  
  
"Oh my God," she said softly. She hadn't seen Max Medina in almost 2 years but he hadn't changed a bit. He still looked as handsome as ever especially in that suit he was wearing. Ever since she had rejected his proposal and they had broken up she hadn't dared to go back inside Chilton for fear of running into him. "Oh my God," she said again.  
  
"How have you been?" he said.  
  
"Fine. The pillows and blankets are on the couch. There is food in the kitchen and the bathroom is just down the hall. Goodnight." She turned around and ran up the stairs before he could respond. When she reached her room she collapsed on the bed. She couldn't believe what was happening. She hadn't seen Max for so long and here he was stuck with her in her house during a bad snowstorm. It had taken her so long to finally get over him after the broke up but deep in her heart she knew that she would never get over him. Saying no to his proposal was the worst mistake she'd ever made. She wished she could take it back but it was too late. There wasn't a day that went by when she didn't think about him and how her life could have been different if she'd just gotten over her fear of commitment. "Oh well," she said. I'll just have to make the best of things."  
  
(Cut to Lorelai's room around 3 am the next morning.)  
  
"Ugghh," she said as she woke up and looked at the clock. "I need coffee." She gets up and puts on her blue fuzzy slippers. She starts to go downstairs when she hears the TV. "Oh great. He's gonna see me." She walks into the living room and Max turns around.  
  
"Hey," he said. Did I wake you?"  
  
"No. I was just going to get some coffee," she said. You want some?"  
  
"Yeah." He follows her into the kitchen. "Need any help?"  
  
"The coffee pot is in the cabinet over there. I have the coffee maker and the coffee bags. Do you like anything in your coffee?"  
  
"Just sugar."  
  
"It's in the bowl over there next to the fridge." She puts the coffee on to brew and sits down at the table. Max puts the sugar on the table and sits down across from her.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Me either. Where's Rory this weekend?"  
  
"She's on the Chilton senior ski trip. They left yesterday and they come back Wednesday."  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot that was this weekend."  
  
"God Max. This is so weird. I don't see you for almost 2 years and all of a sudden you are stuck staying with me during a horrible blizzard."  
  
"I know. I was very surprised when they told me I'd be staying here. I haven't heard from you since we broke up."  
  
"Yeah. Well I've been busy."  
  
"Me too with teaching and stuff."  
  
"Sookie and I have been working on fixing up the old house we bought. We want to turn it into a bed and breakfast and it's almost finished. That's been my main focus besides taking care of Rory."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Coffee's ready." Lorelai gets up and turns off the coffee maker. Max gets up and gets two mugs from the cabinet. She fills the mugs and he puts some sugar in the coffee. They sit back down and drink their coffee in silence.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house the next morning. Lorelai is walking down the steps to the living room. She sees that Max is fast asleep on the couch and tiptoes down the rest of the stairs so she won't wake him. She goes to the window and stares at the blizzard outside.)  
  
"Good morning," said Max startling her.  
  
"Same to you," she said. "Was the couch comfortable?"  
  
"Yeah thanks for asking. Does it look like the storm is letting up at all?"  
  
"Nope. It looks like we are gonna be stuck in this house till at least tomorrow."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"Yup. How about some breakfast? You must be hungry."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Cereal okay?"  
  
"Sounds good. Want me to make coffee?"  
  
"Okay." Max gets up and they walk into the kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house that evening. Lorelai and Max are sitting in the living room drinking coffee on the couch.)  
  
"That was a good dinner," said Max.  
  
"Thanks," said Lorelai. I'm glad you liked the frozen casserole."  
  
"So are you seeing anyone now?"  
  
"No. Are you?"  
  
"No. I haven't dated much since we broke up."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Wow. I thought that you would be with Luke."  
  
"We tried dating but things didn't work out. I realized that my feelings for him were just platonic so we decided to call it off and just stay friends before someone got hurt. Since then I haven't really seen anyone."  
  
"That surprises me. I thought guys would just be lining up to date you."  
  
"Yeah well they were. I tried dating them but my heart just wasn't in it."  
  
"May I ask why things didn't work out?"  
  
"Because they weren't you." Suddenly the lights went out and they were left in darkness. "Well there goes the electricity and the heat."  
  
"Great. Now we get to freeze in the dark."  
  
"No we won't. I've got the space heater and some battery powered lamps from when Rory and I went camping a few years ago up in my room. You can sleep on the floor in there tonight so you don't get cold. I'm going up so why don't you get the pillows and blankets from the couch and meet me up there?"  
  
"Ok." She goes upstairs and he gathers his things from the couch and heads upstairs.  
  
(Cut to Lorelai's room a half hour later.)  
  
"Is the floor comfy?" said Lorelai.  
  
"Not really," said Max. "I'm going to have quite a backache come morning but it's better than being cold."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I have something that I want to ask you."  
  
"Ok shoot."  
  
"Hold on." He climbed up onto the bed and sat down across from her.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You know how we were talking about dating earlier?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well what did you mean when you said that you didn't date other guys because they weren't me?"  
  
"Exactly what I said. You were perfect and I never should have let you go. I've regretted it everyday for the last year and eight months."  
  
"If you thought I was perfect then why did you say no?"  
  
"I was afraid of commitment. I was afraid of Rory getting hurt and me getting my heart broken if we broke up."  
  
"I thought you didn't love me."  
  
"I loved you more than anyone except for Rory. You were the one. I was just too blinded by my fear of commitment to realize that. I wouldn't admit that I loved you to anyone not even myself. There is not a day that goes by when I wish I could of just listened to my heart."  
  
"Oh Lorelai. I had no idea. If I had only known."  
  
"Yeah. Things would be a lot different."  
  
"I know. It looks like we'll never get to know what might have been."  
  
"I wish we could."  
  
"Does this mean that you still have feelings for me?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe."  
  
"Lorelai do you still have feelings for me?" He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"Yes," she whispered.  
  
"Good," he said softly. I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't the only one who felt that way."  
  
"Does this mean that you still have feelings for me?"  
  
"Yes." He kissed her softly. She put her arms around him and kissed him back.  
  
(Cut to Lorelai's room the next morning.)  
  
When Lorelai woke up she realized something was different. She opened her eyes and smiled. Max's arms were around her and her head was on his chest. She felt warm and giddy all over.  
  
"Good morning," said Max when he saw that Lorelai had woken up.  
  
"Good morning. What happened last night?" said Lorelai as she rolled over to face Max.  
  
"Well the power went out and we came up here and got to talking."  
  
"Yeah I remember that. It's what happened after we stopped talking that I don't remember."  
  
"Well we said that we still had feelings for each other and then I kissed you. You kissed me back and we kissed for a long time after that. One thing led to another and well you know."  
  
"Yeah. It was nice though."  
  
"I know."  
  
"God Max. You have no idea how much I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too Lorelai. I'm so glad I got stuck here."  
  
"Me too," she said. He leans over and kisses her. She smiles at him and rolls out of bed. She goes over to the window and looks out at the snow that is still falling.   
  
"Is it still coming down out there?"  
  
"Yup and it doesn't look like its gonna let up anytime soon."  
  
"Well I don't mind being stuck here anymore."  
  
"Me either." She turns around and smiles flirtingly at him.  
  
"Last night was pretty amazing wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. I've been dreaming about it since we broke up. I never thought it could happen though. I am so glad you are here."  
  
"Me too." He gets out of bed and comes over to the window. He comes up behind Lorelai and puts his arms around her waist. She leans back against him and they both smile.  
  
"I am so happy right now."  
  
"I am too. You hungry?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's go see what we can find to eat that doesn't require cooking."  
  
"Okay." He takes her hand and they go downstairs.  
  
(Cut to living room that evening. Lorelai and Max are cuddling on the couch under a blanket. A battery-powered lamp is on the table next to them.)  
  
"I'm freezing," said Lorelai.  
  
"Me too," said Max. He adjusts the blanket so it covers them more. Lorelai snuggles closer to him and lays her head on his chest. He puts his arm around her more tightly and rubs her arm with his other hand. "That better?"  
  
"Sorta."  
  
"Sorta? Well I know how to solve the problem."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes." He leans over and kisses her. When they break apart a few minutes later she looks up and smiles at him. "Better?"  
  
"Yes. Much. Ready for bed? It's getting late and I'm tired."  
  
"Ok." They get up and go upstairs taking the lamp and blanket with them.  
  
(Cut to Lorelai's room the next morning.)  
  
"Hey," said Max softly. Look outside."  
  
"It stopped snowing," said Lorelai.  
  
"Yup. Wanna go outside and see how much fell?"  
  
"Yeah okay." They get up, get dressed, and go downstairs.  
  
(Cut to Lorelai's front porch.)  
  
"Wow!" she said. Look at it out here!"  
  
"I know," said Max. There has to be at least 2 feet of snow out here."  
  
"C'mon let's go see for ourselves." She grabs his hand and leads him off the porch. They both sink up to their waists in snow and laugh.  
  
"Looks like there's more than we thought." He picks up a handful of snow and throws it at her.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?" She throws a snowball back at him. They pelt each other with snow for a few more minutes until they both collapse in the snow from laughing so hard.  
  
"That was fun," he said.  
  
"I know. We need to do that more often."  
  
"You know what will make it even better?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This." He leans over and kisses her softly.  
  
"Much better," she said when they finally broke apart. Now let's go inspect the damage to our cars. They get up and walk over to the cars hand in hand.  
  
"Wow! The snow is almost covering the doors on my Mustang."  
  
"I can see that. Its only part way up the doors on my Jeep."  
  
"Oh well. We can dig them out later."  
  
"Okay. Wanna make a snowman?"  
  
"Sure." They walk out onto the front lawn and start to make a snowman.  
  
(Cut to Lorelai's front porch 2 days later.)  
  
"I can't believe you're leaving," she said.  
  
"I don't want to," he said. These past few days were wonderful but Chilton is opening back up tomorrow and Rory is going to be home soon."  
  
"Oh yeah. Are we going to tell her about this?"  
  
"I don't know. How would she take it?"  
  
"She'd kill me if she knew that you and I stayed together in our house the whole time she was away."  
  
"So what are you going to tell her?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Okay. You're her mother and it's your call. I won't say anything if you won't. But does this mean that we just forget this weekend and go on with our lives like nothing happened?"  
  
"No. I want to see you."  
  
"I want to see you too. I've lost you twice already Lorelai and I don't want to lose you again. A relationship that can survive all the things that ours has is one that it worth pursuing."  
  
"You talk so good. I don't want to lose you either."  
  
"I know. When can I see you again?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I have to see when I can slip away without Rory knowing or getting suspicious. How about you call me tomorrow?"  
  
"Ok. Want me to call your cell?"  
  
"Yeah. Rory won't know a thing that way. Speaking of Rory I have to leave and pick her up. This weekend was incredible. I'm so glad you got stuck here."  
  
"Me too. Thanks for letting me stay. Goodbye Lorelai."  
  
"Bye Max." They put their arms around each other and kiss goodbye. When they step apart a few minutes later they walk off to their separate cars and drive off.  
  
(Cut to Chilton parking lot later that afternoon.)  
  
"Hey!" said Lorelai when she saw Rory a few minutes later. How was the ski trip?"  
  
"Good," said Rory as she hugged her mother. I had a blast! It snowed a lot and conditions were great! I see that it snowed here."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"So how was your long weekend away from me?"  
  
"Pretty good. I got snowed in for 3 days without power but other than that it was great. Let's get your stuff and go home. You must be tired."  
  
"Ok. Want to stop at Luke's for dinner on the way home?"  
  
"Yeah okay." They put Rory's stuff in the back of the car, got in, and drove off towards Stars Hollow.  
  
(Cut to Independence Inn the next afternoon.)  
  
"Hello?" said Lorelai as she answered her ringing cell phone.  
  
"Hey it's Max."  
  
"Hey. I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too. How are things at work?"  
  
"Boring. How's school?"  
  
"Alright. I have a free period and I thought I'd call you. When can I see you again?"  
  
"Well Rory has a date with Dean on Saturday and then she is spending the night at Lane's."  
  
"Want to come over to my place? I can cook dinner."  
  
"Okay sounds good. I have to go because Sookie is calling me. See you soon."  
  
"Ok. Goodbye Lorelai."  
  
"Bye Max."  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house on Saturday evening.)  
  
"So what are your plans for tonight Mom?" said Rory.  
  
"I have to go into Hartford and pick some stuff for the bed and breakfast. How about you?"  
  
"Dean and I are going to a movie and then I'm crashing at Lane's."  
  
"Sounds good. Well I gotta get going. Want me to drop you at Dean's on the way?"  
  
"Ok. Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Now get your coat and let's go. The place in Hartford closes at 7:30 and I want to be there in time to pick my stuff up." They put on their coats and leave.  
  
(Cut to Max's apartment.)  
  
"Hey Max," said Lorelai when Max opened the door.  
  
"Hi Lorelai," he said with a smile. "Come on in." He shuts the door behind her. "Want me to take your coat?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks." She hands him her coat and looks around while he puts her coat in the closet. "This place hasn't changed much since I was here last time."  
  
"I know. I like it this way."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah. What's for dinner?"  
  
"Lasagna."  
  
"Mmmm. Sounds good."  
  
"I also have salad and Italian bread." He leads her over to the table, which has a lit candle in the center. She sits down and he goes to get the lasagna.  
  
"I can't believe you still have these! She holds up a sombrero napkin holder.  
  
"I can't believe you remembered them." He comes over to the table with the lasagna and sits down. He serves it and they start to eat.  
  
(Cut to Max's apartment after dinner. Lorelai and Max are sitting on the couch sharing a piece of chocolate cake.)  
  
"This cake is so good," said Lorelai.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. Want the last bite?"  
  
"Yes please." He feeds her the last forkful of cake and gets up to put the dish in the sink.  
  
"I'll take care of it later," he said as he sat back down on the couch. He put his arm around her and she snuggled up next to him.  
  
"Do I have any cake on my face?"  
  
"Only a little crumb right here." He put his hand under her chin and leaned over to kiss her. "I think I got it," he said when they finally broke apart.  
  
"Good," she said with a smile.  
  
"What time do you have to be home?"  
  
"I don't. Rory won't be home till noon because she and Lane are going out for brunch."  
  
"Ok." She gets up and goes over to the bookshelf.  
  
"I see you never replaced your copy of Swann's Way."  
  
"No."  
  
"I still have that book somewhere in my house."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Rory bugged me to give it back or donate it to the library but I couldn't part with it."  
  
"Did you ever finish reading it?" He gets up off the couch and walks over to her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." She puts her arms around his neck and he puts his arms around her waist. They look at each other for a moment and they kiss.  
  
(Cut to Max's the next morning.)  
  
"Hey sleepyhead time to get up," said Max as he gently shook Lorelai awake. "I made you breakfast in bed and everything."  
  
"Hey," she said when she finally opened her eyes and saw the breakfast he had made for her. "You're a wonderful man do you know that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Almost 10."  
  
"Ok. I have to eat quick and get home before Rory does. The pancakes are good. So is everything else."  
  
"Thanks. I'm glad you like it."  
  
(Cut to the Gilmore house 2 hours later.)  
  
"Hey honey," said Lorelai as Rory walked through the door.  
  
"Hey Mom," said Rory.  
  
"How was your date with Dean and brunch with Lane?"  
  
"Good. We went to the Inn for brunch. Sookie made us omelettes."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"How was your night?"  
  
"Fine. I watched a movie and went to bed. Nothing special."  
  
"Cool."  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house 2 weeks later on a Thursday evening.)  
  
"Hey," said Lorelai when Max picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey," said Max. Are you still at work at this hour?"  
  
"No I'm at home. Rory is out with Dean and Lane so I thought I'd call you."  
  
"I'm glad you did. I've been meaning to talk to you about something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well you probably know that Saturday is Valentine's Day and I was wondering if I could see you."  
  
"Yeah. Rory and Dean are going out to dinner that night so why don't you come over here."  
  
"Okay. What time?"  
  
"Around 6. I'll order pizza or something."  
  
"Sounds good. I'll see you then.  
  
"Bye Max."  
  
"Bye Lorelai."  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house on Saturday around 5:30.)  
  
"How do I look?" said Rory spinning around so her mother could see her red dress.  
  
"Lovely," said Lorelai.  
  
"So what are your plans for tonight?"  
  
"I'm just staying here. I'll probably order a pizza and watch TV."  
  
"Sounds fun."  
  
"I think Dean is here because I just heard the doorbell."  
  
"Ok." Rory runs to get the door.  
  
"Bye honey."  
  
"Bye Mom!" Rory leaves and shuts the door behind her.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house 3 1/2 hours later. Max is getting ready to leave.)  
  
"Thanks for a lovely evening," said Max as he put on his coat.  
  
"You're very welcome," said Lorelai. I had a good time."  
  
"Me too. I have something I want to tell you before I go."  
  
"Ok sure."  
  
"I really really like you Lorelai Gilmore and I'm glad we are seeing each other again."  
  
"Me too. I really really like you Max Medina."  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day Lorelai."  
  
"Same to you. Bye Max. See you soon."  
  
"You can count on it. Bye Lorelai." They kiss goodbye and Max leaves.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house a half hour later.)  
  
"Hey Mom," said Rory and she appeared in the doorway of her mom's bedroom. How was your evening?"  
  
"Good. How was your date with Dean?"  
  
"Good. Where did that rose on your dresser come from?"  
  
"Oh nowhere. We had some extra's at the Inn so I took one."  
  
"Ok. Well I'm going to bed. Night Mom."  
  
"Night Rory." Rory leaves the room shutting the door behind her. Lorelai looks at the rose that Max gave her and smiles.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house 3 months later.)  
  
"Mom," said Rory. Are you coming to Parents Day at Chilton tomorrow? Grandma can't make it and I want you to come."  
  
"I don't know honey," said Lorelai. I thought that it was in January."  
  
"It was but they moved it this year because of that snowstorm we had. Some of the staff couldn't get to work so they decided to cancel it and move it to May."  
  
"Why can't Grandma go?"  
  
"She has some luncheon or something that she can't get out of. Will you please go? It's my senior year."  
  
"Fine but what if I run into Max?"  
  
"You'll survive. I have him right before lunch so you can leave early and meet me in the cafeteria if you can't handle being around him."  
  
"Okay. What time do I have to be at Chilton?"  
  
"9 am. Why don't you just drive me to school?"  
  
"Ok. See you in the morning. Goodnight hon."  
  
"Night Mom.o  
  
(Cut to Chilton the next day. Rory and Lorelai are just about to enter Max's classroom for English lit. class.)  
  
"Do I have to go in?" said Lorelai.  
  
"Yes," said Rory. It's only 45 minutes. You'll live through it."  
  
"I know but why couldn't they give you another teacher for this class?"  
  
"Mr. Medina is the only one that teaches it. Now let's go and stop acting like a baby. You better behave yourself in there or I'll tell Grandma."  
  
"You're no fun. Let's go." They walk into the classroom.  
  
"Hello Rory," said Max when he saw them.   
  
"Hey Mr. Medina."  
  
"Hello Lorelai. Please take a seat wherever you can find one. Class is going to start soon."  
  
"Ok," said Lorelai as she took a seat in a chair near Rory's desk.  
  
"That wasn't so bad was it?" said Rory.  
  
"No but it was only the beginning. There is still 40 minutes of class to get through."  
  
"You'll be okay."  
  
(Cut to Max's classroom 40 minutes later.)  
  
"I'm proud of you," said Rory as she and Lorelai exited Max's classroom. You survived lit class."  
  
"Yup," said Lorelai. What's up next?"  
  
"Lunch."  
  
"Okay. I want to get some coffee at the refreshment table. How about I meet you in the cafeteria in 10 minutes?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye sweetie. Get me something good for lunch."  
  
"I will. Bye Mom." Rory heads off down the hallway towards the cafeteria and Lorelai goes back inside Max's classroom.  
  
"Mr. Medina," she said when she walked into the room. I have a question about tonight's homework."  
  
"Which part?" he said turning around. When he saw that it was Lorelai he smiled. "Hey Lorelai. I was surprised to see you today."  
  
"I wasn't planning on coming but my mother couldn't make it and Rory really wanted me here."  
  
"I'm glad you came." He comes over and gives her a hug.  
  
"Me too. You want to have dinner with me tomorrow night? I have some work to catch up on at my bed and breakfast and I wouldn't mind the company. I'll have Sookie leave us some food."  
  
"Ok. What time?"  
  
"I'll meet you there at 7. Sound good?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well I gotta go meet Rory in the cafeteria. She thinks I'm getting coffee and I don't want her to come looking for me."  
  
"You still haven't told her?"  
  
"No. I'm gonna tell her this weekend. I'm sick of sneaking around."  
  
"Me too. Bye Lorelai."  
  
"Bye Max." They kiss goodbye and Lorelai leaves.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house the next evening.)  
  
"Rory," said Lorelai. Come here for a sec."  
  
"Ok," said Rory as she walked into the living room. What is it?"  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be over at the bed and breakfast working on some last minutes things for the opening this weekend. Call me if you need anything ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Have fun. Bye Mom."  
  
"Bye Rory."  
  
(Cut to Lorelai and Sookie's bed and breakfast. Lorelai and Max are sitting on one of the couches in the main lobby.)  
  
"So how did you like dinner?" said Lorelai.  
  
"It was delicious," said Max. My compliments to the chef."  
  
"Good. I'll let Sookie know that you liked it."  
  
"She knows about us?"  
  
"No. I told her I was staying late and to cook extra because I was hungry."  
  
"Lorelai, I have something very important I need to tell you."  
  
"Ok." Max takes her hands and looks deep into her eyes.  
  
"Well as you know these past 4 months have been amazing. I've never been so happy before in my entire life. I didn't think that we could ever have another chance but by some weird twist of fate we got one. I never expected that I would ever see you again much less date you. Something that I never expected has happened to me. I've fallen in love with you again. I love you Lorelai Gilmore and I'm sure of it."  
  
"Wow." Lorelai looked at Max with tears in her eyes. "I never ever thought I'd get to say this but I love you too Max Medina and I know its true." She smiles at him and they kiss.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house where Rory is on the phone.)  
  
"Come on Mom!" she said. Just pick up the phone already. Fine I see your note going to answer." She puts down the phone. "Well it looks like I'm just going to have to come over there and talk to you myself." She picks up the phone again and dials Lane's number. "Hey Lane. It's Rory. I need to borrow your car for something."  
  
"Sure what for?" said Lane.  
  
"I need to talk to my mom about something really important and she's not answering her cell phone. She's just over and her bed and breakfast working on some last minute details for the opening this weekend."  
  
"How about I pick you up and then we can go for coffee? I just got done studying for an exam and I need the caffeine to perk me up."  
  
"Ok. See you soon. Thanks Lane."  
  
"No prob Rory. Bye."  
  
(Cut to bed and breakfast where Rory is out on the porch.)  
  
"Mom?" she called softly as she opened the door. "Where are you?" She walks into the lobby and stops dead when she sees her mom and Max kissing on the couch. "Oh my God." She runs out of the bed and breakfast to Lane's car.  
  
"That was quick. Did you get to talk to her?" said Lane.  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost."  
  
"I saw something much worse than that."  
  
"Oh really? What was it?"  
  
"I walked into the lobby and saw my mom and my English teacher Mr. Medina making out on the couch."  
  
"Yikes! Is that the same guy that proposed to your mom a few years ago? I didn't even know they were seeing each other again."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Are you sure they were making out and you weren't just seeing things?"  
  
"Yes. They were kissing and had their hands all over each other. They were definitely making out. Oh God Lane. What am I going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm taking you for coffee. Coffee always makes a person feel better. Then you can stay at my place if you don't want to face your mom or I'll take you home."  
  
"Thanks Lane. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't my best friend."  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house a few hours later. Lorelai and Max are on the front porch.)  
  
"Thanks for an incredible evening," said Lorelai. I had a wonderful time."  
  
"Me too," said Max. I can't believe this is happening to us."  
  
"Me either. It all seems so unreal."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm going to tell Rory tonight. It's time she knew."  
  
"Ok. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks. Bye Max. I love you."  
  
"Bye Lorelai. I love you too." They kiss goodbye and Lorelai goes inside.  
  
"Rory!" yelled Lorelai. Where are you? I need to talk to you about something important."  
  
"What," said Rory coming into the room.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You should know. I tried to call you tonight and when you didn't pick up I decided to come over to the b&b and talk to you. Lane was nice enough to give me a ride. Well I walked in and what should I see but you and Max making out on the couch. How long has this been going on? Since Parent's Day?"  
  
"No longer than that. Since January."  
  
"January?! When were you going to tell me? When you got married?"  
  
"No. I was going to tell you tonight."  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"Remember when you went on your ski trip?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know how I said that I was snowed in all weekend?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I wasn't exactly alone."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well it started to snow really hard here and they closed down the turnpike. All the traffic was directed to Stars Hollow and they ran out of rooms at the Inn. Michel called and asked if I let a guest stay at our house because there was no room for him to sleep. I said yes because I knew I was going to get paid extra and because it was an awful night where nobody should be out. I was in the closet looking for the space heater when the guest got here. I told them to just come and make themselves at home because I'd be down soon. I almost fell down the stairs when I saw that the person staying with me was Max. I panicked and ran upstairs. I just couldn't believe it was him. I didn't talk to him for the first day but on the second night we got to talking. We talked about our dating lives and he was shocked that I wasn't with Luke. I said that things didn't work out. He asked when I didn't see anyone else and I told him it was because it wasn't him. Then the power went out and we were left in the dark without heat. I told him that he could stay in my room on the floor because I had the space heater and some lamps up there. Once we got settled he asked me what I meant when I said that I didn't see other guys because they were him. I told him that I never should have let him go and that he was perfect. He asked why I said no to his proposal if I thought he was perfect. I told him the truth. I told him that I was too blinded by my fear of commitment to see that he was the one. I said that I wouldn't admit to myself or anyone that I was in love with him because I was afraid of getting hurt. He said that he had no idea and it was too bad that we would never know what might have been if I had said yes to his proposal. I said I wish we could know and he asked if I still had feelings for him. I said yes and he said that he still had feelings for me too and then we kissed. One thing lead to another and let's just say that I woke up in his arms the next morning."  
  
"Wow. I had no idea you felt that way about him. But why didn't you tell me what happened between you guys?"  
  
"I didn't know if it would last or work out."  
  
"So have you been seeing him since then?"  
  
"Yes. Whenever you were out with Dean or Lane we'd find a way to see each other. Remember when you would say that you were sleeping over Lane's and I'd say that I was picking up stuff for the b&b?"  
  
"Yeah. Let me guess you really went out with Max?"  
  
"Yes. I'd go to his place and most times I wouldn't get home till right before you did."  
  
"Geez Mom. You worked really hard to keep this from me didn't you?"  
  
"Yes and I feel awful about it. I didn't want to lie to you but I didn't want you to grow attached to Max and then be crushed if things didn't work out again. Frankly I didn't want to tell you anything until I was sure that things were going to work out."  
  
"Oh. So are you guys really serious?"  
  
"Yeah. I've known that for a while now but tonight conformed everything."  
  
"Well you sure looked serious when I saw you. What happened?"  
  
"We were cuddling on the couch when Max said that he needed to tell me something. He looked deep into my eyes and told me that he had fallen in love with me again."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I told him I loved him too. I know it's for real this time and we're not going to break up. This is the man I want to be with for the rest of my life."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I'm so sorry I lied to you Rory. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Yeah. But it might take awhile."  
  
"Ok. Do you still want me to see Max?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thanks honey. I love you so much. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight Mom."  
  
"Goodnight Rory."  
  
(Cut to Lorelai's room a few minutes later.)  
  
"Hey, it's me," she said when Max picked up the phone."  
  
"Hey," he said. What's up?"  
  
"I told Rory. She saw us making out in the b&b tonight."  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"She was ready to kill me but I told her the whole story. She was mad at me for lying to her but she said that she is okay with us seeing each other."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Well I'm going to bed. I just wanted to let you know. I love you. Bye."  
  
"Love you too. Bye."  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house 2 weeks later.)  
  
"Where are you off to?" said Rory when she saw her mom all dressed up.  
  
"I have a date with Max."  
  
"Have fun."  
  
"Thanks. I will. I don't know when I'll be home so I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Ok. Bye Mom."  
  
"Bye Rory."  
  
(Cut to Max's apartment a few hours later.)  
  
"Dinner was wonderful," said Lorelai.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it," said Max. I have something very important that I need to talk to you about."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Will you hold on a moment? I need to get something out of my room."  
  
"Sure." Max leaves and returns a few minutes later with a bouquet of yellow daisies.   
  
"These are for you," he said as he handed her the flowers.  
  
"Oh my God," she said when she realized what was happening.  
  
"I'm sorry it's not a thousand yellow daisies this time but I couldn't find a florist who could sell me that many."  
  
"It's okay."   
  
"I have something I need to ask you." He pulls a small box out his pocket and gets down on one knee. "Lorelai, these past few months have been the best of my life. I never thought you and I would get another chance but somehow we got lucky and the hands of fare brought us back together. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I know this to be true. I love you Lorelai Gilmore. Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes! I love you too Max Medina and I would like nothing better than to be with you forever." He smiles and puts a diamond engagement ring on her finger.  
  
"I bought this ring before I proposed to you the first time. I never thought I'd ever get a second chance to give you it but I'm glad I did. I love you so much do you know that?"  
  
"Yes. I love you too do you know that?"  
  
"Yes." They kiss and know that from now on their lives will be perfect because they will be together forever.  
  
Afterward: It's been almost 3 years since Lorelai and Max got engaged. Rory was ecstatic when she found out about her mom's engagement to Max. She graduated that spring as valedictorian of her class and is currently in her 2nd year at Harvard Law. Sookie and Lorelai opened their bed and breakfast, which won the award for being the best in the state last year. As for Lorelai and Max they got married last April and are still as in love as ever. Max is still teaching at Chilton and he and Lorelai are expecting a baby in the fall.  
  
THE END  



End file.
